1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for cutting a concrete structure by a wire saw to form a circular opening in the wall or floor of the concrete structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to cut a circular opening in a road surface, conventionally a center shaft is erected at the center of a circular portion of a road surface to be cut, a cylindrically-cutting member supported by the center shaft and rotatable about the center shaft is set, cutting blades are attached to the underside of the cylindrically-cutting member, the cylindrically-cutting member is rotated while being pressed against a member being cut, and the cylindrically-cutting member is advanced in the cutting direction as the cutting proceeds.